Dancing with The Soul
by Jaded Angel
Summary: Yay I finally finished it! (Emily: With my help.) Fine with Emily's help it's the long awaited second chapter. Well for two of my reviewers here ya go. R&R Bring on the Flames if you must. FYI~ I was totally sick/high/dead while writing this. I don't own
1. Dancing with the Soul

~ Dancing with the Soul ~`~@  
________________________________________________________________________  
Me: Hey people! This is my first like series. Yay! I have a few notes before the story. 1) I   
usually write either songfics or poems so be gentle with flames. 2) I changed the   
characters last name and they are all about eighteen. 3)...  
Emily (Best bud): did you say the disclaimer yet... I want to read the story!  
Me: Emily I am telling them a few things.  
Emily: Your just stalling so you won't have to say the Disclaimer.  
Me: No I am not. I'll say it right now.  
Emily: Be my guest.  
Me: I don't own Digimon or Ideas from Center Stage. I am pretty sure I own the plot of   
the story, and some of the characters to enter in later. I miss anything...?  
Emily: I don't think so...  
Me: good now on with the story!  
Emily: Yay!   
  
'Thinking'  
"Talkinging "  
~*~*~*~*~* = Changing scene/POV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young girl, with chestnut hair and big brown eyes, stood in front of the famous   
Stanton Dancing Academy with bags surrounding her feet. 'I can't believe it. I am   
actually here. Finally I am can become a famous dancer, and win the hearts of millions of   
Americans. I'll be the princess of the Stage' The girl thought to herself while clasping her   
hands and starring starry eyed at the enormous gray building.  
"Mimi, are you Ok?"   
"Yeah mom. I am just so excited!"  
"I know."   
"Call us if you need anything ok Pumpkin?"   
"Ok Daddy. I love you both and I'll miss you a lot." Mimi hugged both her parents   
and picked up her bags and walked into the academy.  
"Do you think she'll be ok?"  
"She'll be fine honey. Come on we should begin to head home.  
  
Mimi walked into the main hall and went to the front desk. "Um... can you help   
me please?" Mimi smiled warmly. The lady at the desk also smiled.  
"What do you need help with dear?"  
"Well this is my first day and I need to know where my dorm is."  
"Name please."  
"Mimi Tassel."  
"Ok. 4-6-A. It's on the third floor, last door on the right."  
"Thank you." Mimi picked up her bags and made her way to the elevator.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What looks better the pink one or the blue one?" Yolei looked to her roommate   
holding up to T-shirts. Kari was staring out the window with her chin in her hand.  
"Kari?!" Yolei walked over and placed her hand on Kari's shoulder, startling her.  
"I am sorry Yolei. I was just thinking. The blue one is perfect for the first day."  
"Thanks. What were you thinking about?"  
"This year. What if I am not good enough? What if I hurt my ankle? What if...?"  
"What if the sky falls on top of us?" Kari smiled at Yolei's joke. Yolei continued   
her little speech. "What if we don't make it? What if we get kicked out?. It wouldn't be   
the end of the world. You're a beautiful dancer, you have the talent and the heart for this.   
You'll do fine. They'll ask you to come back next year and you'll star in the end of the   
year Jazz performance. Ok?" Kari got up and hugged Yolei. "Thank you Yolei. Your   
right I am gonna do just fine." Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"  
Mimi walked in and saw the two girls. The one with purple hair and glasses was   
standing near the window holding up two T-shirts examining them both. And the second   
one with short brown hair and brown eyes was sitting on the bed looking at a magazine.  
"Excuse me but is this room 4-6-A?"  
"Yes it is. May I be of some help to you?" Kari asked looking up from her   
magazine. "My name is Mimi Tassel, I am your new roommate."  
"Hello! I am Kari Kamden. And that over there is Yolei Bennett." Yolei looked at   
Kari and Mimi since she had heard her name. "Hello. Mimi right?" Mimi nodded to the   
purple hair girl and walked over to an empty bed. "Is this one mine?" Mimi asked while   
looking it over.   
"Sure if you want it." Yolei said happily.  
"Let's go down stairs and see if the guys wanna go to the caf‚. Mimi wanna   
come? It will give you a chance to meet some new people."  
"I guess. How long will we be gone."  
"Oh about an hour, hour and a-half" Kari smiled.  
"Ok. Sounds good." The three girls made there way downstairs to the guys' dorm.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tk!" Kari screamed. She ran over and jumped into the boy's awaiting arms. He   
was slightly taller then her and had blond hair styled in a million different directions (An:   
Sorta like Matt's hair in season one. You can't wear a hat while performing.) Kari and the   
boy kissed and then walked over to Yolei and Mimi.  
"Hey Yolei." Tk said and kissed her cheek.  
"Hey Tk. Where's Davis and Ken?"   
"At the caf‚ waiting for us. Who is this pretty young lady?" Tk said picking   
Mimi's hand up and kissing it lightly. Mimi for one blushed a deep red.  
"This is Mimi, our new roommate." Kari said smiling. The quartet walked off in   
the direction of the caf‚.  
  
"No, no, no! I am not paying for your crappy mocha!"   
"Davis you said I quote' Ken if you help me with Math. I'll do anything for you' I   
said you had to buy me a mocha. You said fine"  
"But it cost ten dollars. (Emily: Well that's a little over priced if you ask me. Me:   
No one asked you.)"  
"Too bad you said you buy it for me."  
"Ken!..."  
"Jesus Davis we can hear you from all the way outside." Kari said sitting next to   
him. Davis faced Kari and Tk and smiled. Yolei went up to Ken and kissed him softly.  
"Trying to get Davis to buy you the mocha?"  
"Yep. He promised."  
"Ken I only have fifteen dollars left." Davis whined. Everyone except Mimi and   
Davis laughed.  
Through the laughs Kari spoke up. "Davis, Ken I like you too meet Mimi Tassel.   
She's new to the academy." Ken shook Mimi's hand, and Davis smiled warmly to her.   
Mimi sat between Yolei and Tk. She ordered a French vanilla coffee and a small cherry   
muffin. After almost two hours the group went back to their dorms to finish unpacking   
and get some sleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi walked into the huge dance room. Mirrors surround the walls, the floor was   
freshly waxed, and it smelt like roses. Mimi was wearing a pink leotard and black tights.   
Her hair was tied into a tight bun. She was looking around the huge studio.  
"A little early aren't we?" A mocking voice asked from behind Mimi. She turned   
around to face a girl about her age, wearing a red leotard and tights. Hers was in a bun   
also. She had a evil smile on her and looked at Mimi with venom.  
"I wanted to check out the studio. My name is Mimi Tassel I am new here."  
"I could tell. My name is June Sawyer. The best dancer in this academy." June   
smirked at Mimi and turned on her heel and walked out. 'That was... mean!' Mimi thought   
angrily.  
"Ignore her. She's just a big show off." Mimi spun around to be faced with a boy   
about her height. He wasn't very built but was very cute. Even though he wasn't her type.   
He stuck his hand out. "Cody Michael." Mimi took it and smiled warmly.   
"Mimi Tassel."  
"Your new right? You look very skilled."   
"Thank you. Yes I am new. I feel so weird being here though."  
"Oh don't worry about it, the toughest time you'll have is the first couple of   
weeks. You be fine."  
"Thanks Cody." Cody walked out after smiling to Mimi.   
Mimi put her stuff down and took out her Janet Jackson CD and put it on. She   
began to dance to 'Someone to call my Lover'. She moved slowly with the music.   
Warming up. After a couple of minutes she began to take up the pace. She moved her   
body with the music. She felt as if she was flying. Nothing could stop her. She began to   
do doubles and jumps. Everything she learned over the years, she felt so free. It was   
perfect.  
When she finished she did a little bow. She heard clapping and turned around to   
be faced with the cutest guy in the America. He blond hair, blue eyes, and the sweetest   
smile ever. She blushed a deep crimson.  
"That was a wonderful performance."  
"Thank you. I am Mimi..."  
"Tassel. Yes I heard your conversation with Cody. I am Matt Ishida. Tk's older   
brother..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kari calm down."   
"But Tk. I so scared I'll mess up."  
"Then mess up, and continue the dance. You barely ever mess up." Tk smiled   
down at Kari and they walked into the classroom. June was on the side stretching her legs   
out when she spotted Kari and Tk.   
"Kari, Tk!" They looked to had called them and hung their heads. It was June.  
"What's wrong June?" Tk asked looking at the note in her hand.  
"I heard your brother is here."  
"Yeah. He is here for a week. Why?" Tk said suspiciously.  
June smiled "Oh I thought maybe me and him go out one of these days. Can you   
pass the message?"  
"I'll see June. We have to go warm-up." Tk dragged Kari over to another corner of   
the room. "I hate her!" Tk exclaimed as he began to stretch.  
"Trust me, you're not the only one." Kari said looking over at June talking to one   
of her stuck up friends.  
"Ok class, Get with your partners and lets begin class." Kari and Tk went and   
lined up next to the rest of the couples. "We will be doing a performance to Shaggy's 'It   
wasn't me' for Parent's Debut in November. So lets get the steps down." The instructor   
began to teach the class the moves. Kari and Tk did pretty well for their first day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Yolei! You keep slipping on the last step."  
"I am sorry Miss. Somas. I don't know what's with me today."  
"It's alright, only because this is the first day. But I except better tomorrow.   
Understood?"   
"Yes Ms. Somas."  
"Class Dismiss." Yolei walked out to see Ken standing outside the door with a   
huge smile on his face and a white rose for her. "Ken it's beautiful."  
"Not as beautiful as you though." Yolei blushed lightly, then spotted Kari and Tk   
walking their way. Helping Davis stand up. "Woah! What's wrong with Davis?"   
"His partner can't dance if she had miracle shoes." Kari said looking tired.   
"We went pass his room, and he was trying to dance with his partner. She   
knocked him down, and he slammed into the couple behind them. It was hilarious." Tk   
said chuckling lightly. Davis glared at him and tried to stand up by himself. Kari turned   
around. "Hey there's your partner, Davis. It looks like she's getting a lecture from the   
instructor." Davis turned and saw his partner looking down tearing up.   
After the lecture Davis' partner walked towards them. "Hey Sora what was that   
all about?" Davis asked as she passed by.   
"Oh he was telling me I have to get my act together. You know the only reason I   
am here is because my mother wants me to dance. But I can't. I rather be playing soccer,   
tennis, swimming in the lake by my house. I'm only doing this for my mom. I hate it. And   
every time I try to tell her she just cuts in and says how proud she is of me. I am so fed up   
with it." Sora began to sob. Davis wrapped his arms around her, trying to comfort her.  
"Sora, I am sorry. But if you hate it so much, you'll never become a soulful   
dancer. And I am figuring you don't care if you never dance again." Kari said tilting her   
head to the side.  
Sora looked up with a slight smile playing on her face and agreed with Kari. Then   
they began to walk in the direction of the cafeteria  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mimi was laying on her bed writing a letter to her friends and family. She was   
extremely tired. `I just need to stay up a little longer. I have to ask Kari or Yolei about   
Matt. I should've invited him to go to the caf‚ or something.'  
"Hey Mimi!" Yolei exclaimed the minute she walked in the room. Kari smiled at   
her and waved.  
"Hey guys! Can I ask ya something?"  
"Shoot." Kari said sitting by the window.  
"Do you know Matt Ishida?"  
"Yeah. He's Tk brother. Why?" Kari said looking towards Mimi.  
"Well I met him today. He was watching me dance this morning. We spent a little   
while with each other. But I had class."  
"Well he's staying at the Hilton. You'll see him soon enough trust me." Kari   
smiled, then gave a big yawn.  
Yolei looked over at the two, "Why don't we get some sleep?" Everyone in the   
room agreed and changed into their Pj's. They went to their beds and fell almost instantly   
asleep.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Me: It was horrible wasn't it?  
Emily: I thought it was ok.  
Sora: Omg is this like gonna be a Mimi/Matt.. It better not be a Sora/Davis.  
Me: Emily what did I say about inviting characters to my stories, and Yes Sora it might   
end up being a Mimi/Matt I am not totally sure yet....I can tell you it ain't gonna be a   
Davis/Sora, I am not that cruel.  
Sora: Sigh Thanks Danielle, but we all know Matt's mine. Bye Emily talk to you   
later. Send me the next Chapter.  
Emily: No prob. Maybe you can come to the next viewing.   
Danielle shoots Emily death glare. I said Maybe Danielle. Maybe she can come.   
Hehe.  
Me: W/e Emily. Well I hope we all like it. Too bad if you didn't. Sticks out tongue   
R&R.  
Emily: You better get going on the next chapter. I wanna read more.  
Me: I do have school work ya know. Your in my class.  
Emily: When has that stopped you. Danielle mumbles silently  
Me: Byebye Ladies and Gents.  
Emily: Bye peeps!  



	2. Dancing with the Soul 2

~*~Dancing With the Soul~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Emily: Hello everyone.I am the authoress today! Yay!  
Me: Achoo. But. I. sniffle.wrote the story. You're just re-writing it   
for me on the PC. ACHOO!   
Emily: Danielle! Get back in bed.I am gonna have to get someone to help me.   
but who?  
Matt: What the.?  
Emily: Hey Matt.   
Matt: Oh hey Emily, What can I do for ya?  
Emily: Well Danielle is Sick. Me: I am not! Achoo. Nevermind   
Matt: I can see. Let me guess your Danielle and you want me to be you.  
Emily: And I thought Izzy was the smart one. But you're right.  
Matt: Figures. Everyone wants the kewl one. ?   
Emily: You Wish! Anyway, I don't own any of the characters or Digimon or   
Center Stage or. I think that's it. But I do own the plot. How was that?!  
Matt: I've heard better. Me: Me too!  
Emily: Shut up!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Stupid. Stupid.STUPID!"   
"Ok Kari! We get it! It was stupid." Yolei yelled over too Kari who was banging   
her head against a wall. Mimi was standing patting Kari's back trying to calm her down.  
"Kari, it was a simple mistake. your still gonna be Juliet. Calm down."  
"No I won't. I messed up on that stupid move. I mean it was petty but it was a   
easy mood." Kari began to hit her head against the wall again.   
"UGH!" Yolei grumbled. Mimi looked around the corner to see a very fuming   
June stalking towards them.   
"MIMI! Lay off my Matty." June yelled at the chestnut hair girl. Mimi looked   
with utter shock towards the red demon girl.  
"June...get away now!" Yolei growled to the fuming redhead. June looked at   
Yolei and smiled, but not one of those sweet smiles, but a `I am gonna get ya' kind of   
smiles. "Oh Yolei. Yolei. Yolei. I just came to inform your little friend that Matt is   
mine." And she walked calmly off.   
"You know I am beginning to think she doesn't like me." Mimi smiled serenely.   
Yolei smiled back "June doesn't like anyone. not even her little brother Davis. It's   
kind-of sad. She use to be pretty nice, when she and Matt had gone out. But Matt dumped   
her, after about six months, and she like flipped. She's been pretty prude since then.   
Mean and cold. When Matt visits she's a little better, only when he or Tk's around   
though. She is a great Dancer. But she never puts anything in to it. I feel sort-of bad for   
her sometimes. But she can be so annoying" Mimi smiled at Yolei, while Kari had her   
head against the wall.   
"I hate school." She said to no one in particular.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"So."  
"So."  
"Did you see the.?"  
"Nope. You?"  
"Nah."  
"How was.?"  
"Great. and you?"  
"Better then excepted."   
"Did we.?"  
"Yep."  
"Good!" Ken got off his bed and walked over to the closet.   
"You guys are so weird. I mean you know what each other is thinking about.   
and all that crap. yet you won't admit that your freakin best friends." Tk said looking   
very annoying at the two guys across the room. Ken looked at him and smiled, while   
Davis continued to look at his car magazine. Tk shook his head and went back to   
planning what he was gonna do for Kari and his date that night.   
"Do you guys think Mimi's pretty?"  
"Why?." Ken asked from his place by the closet.  
"I don't know. I think she is."  
"At least we know your interested in girls" Tk and Ken began laughing   
hysterically.  
"Haha. very funny guys make fun of the good looking one." Davis smirked at   
the two bubbleheads (Emily: I don't really think they're bubbleheads. Matt: It really   
doesn't matter, you didn't write the story. No if you'll excuse me, I have to kill Danielle   
for writing I went out with June.) .  
"W/e Davis." Tk said and put his head down on his pillow. Ken smiled as he   
pulled out a black shirt and white shirt. "Which one?" he held up the shirts toward Davis   
and Tk.  
"The Black one." They said at the same time. Ken nodded his head and changed   
into the black shirt. "Where are you going?" Davis asked out of curiosity.  
"I have a meeting with Donna Cappella, at three. It's already two thirty." Ken said   
matter-of-factly.  
"Wow.. What is it about? She only sees people when there in trouble." Tk said   
looking towards the window.   
"I don't know, she said it was important.. I better go. If Yolei calls tell her   
where I am and tell I'll call her later Ok?" Ken said walking out the door, Davis nodded   
not really paying attention, and Tk was still looking out the window. Ken shook his head   
"Fine I'll stop by the girls dorm and tell her my self." Davis nodded his head again, and   
Ken shut the door.  
"What did Ken want us to do again?" Davis asked Tk.  
"Something about making an appointment with Yolei."  
"Ok. He's so weird sometimes.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"So you went out with Jun Motuni.?" Mimi asked Matt while they were walking   
through the park.  
"Yeah. She was a `groupie' for my band for a couple of months. My friends   
hooked us up. It was a bad relationship. It was a one way thing. She liked me but I just   
couldn't bring myself to like her more then a friend, a very distance friend." Matt smiled   
down at Mimi.  
"But why did you wait six months? Little long if you ask me."  
"I thought if I spent more time with her I would magically fall in love with her   
and not have to hurt her. But all I did was make it worst. And when I finally did break-up   
with her, she was devastated. I tried to come less and less to the Academy. But with Tk   
here, and some of my closest friends it was hard. And now I have you here. I don't think I   
can stay away for long."   
Matt looked up at the sky. Mimi looked like she was gonna cry. She cuddled   
closer to him, and kissed his cheek. Matt stopped and brought his arms around her. And   
kissed her gently on the lips. "Wow, no wonder June wants you back." Mimi and Matt   
silently walked back to the academy.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Emily: I am Done  
Me: That took how long?!   
Emily: Um....  
Matt: Hehe  
Emily: Matt ur not helping..   
Me: It was sooo short.....But when I wrote it It was soo much lobger. Ahh!  
Emily: Cause you write big on paper.  
Me: Shu up.  
Matt: I see your feeling better.  
Me: If ur mom drug you with tylenol and cough syrup you would too.  
Emily: She actually drugged you?  
Me: Too a certain standard. I mean she is my mother.  
Matt: W/e I better get going I have to meet Mimi in ten minutes.  
Me: Mimi huh?  
Matt: Mimi. No I ment.damn!  
Emily: Caught you red handed.  
Matt: please don't tell Sor besides I know she likes Tai.  
Me: Paraniod. I would black mail u but ur free this time. Byebye. ::Matt quickly   
runs::  
Emily: Goo for him well I better go too.  
Me: What are u talking about ur sleeping over remember.  
Emily: Duh! Well bye peeps I am getting ready for bed.  
Me: Thanks Em! Well next chapter will be longer I sware. Um I had my fingers   
cross. I am sorta little writer's block hehe. Well anyway R&R Byez. .......Emily   
that's my hair brush. :: off in distance. `Opps.hehe'::  



End file.
